Earth's Protectors, Awake!
by Clovidequano Dovatha
Summary: This is a new series of Power Rangers.  No Canon characters accepted at this time.  Only original ones, in another dimension.  Prologue completed.  Other Chapters to follow soon!


All characters that are definitely known to actually be part of the "Power Rangers" Universe are actually the property of their owner or owners, where applicable. As are the settings of this particular story and any related stories I may write at any time. All other characters and/or settings that are non-native to the "Power Rangers" Universe are of my own creation, and are my property, unless otherwise stated. If they aren't of my own creation, they're actually the property and/or creation of their owner or owners, where applicable.

All poems and/or songs in, at least, this story or series of stories are copyright to and/or of their respective writers, performers, or authors, and/or their owners, wherever applicable, if I'm actually not their writer and/or owner as well. I claim nothing knowingly for my own, people, that isn't actually mine. Just like I'm doing for any other elements and characters that I mentioned in the previous paragraph here, I'm doing that for all of the said poems and/or stories, in fact, people. So the exact same disclaimer applies to them as it does for anything else related to this story and/or its series, at least, if not any other story or stories of mine. That's whenever possible, of course.

I hope that you all happen to enjoy this story quite considerably, and that you'll leave plenty of good reviews for it, while it's still in progress here, by the way. Much more of it will come later, if and whenever possible, in the future, people.

Now with no further ado, if we may, then, let's all get on with the story here, and see what happens next for the Rangers and anyone else they may or may not yet know in their lives, quite obviously enough! And away we go!

* * *

Prologue

One late August night in 1990, a sudden streak of light flashed down in the sky, and dove into a rather large underground cave somewhere near Angel Grove, California. This streak of light was multi-colored, and it glowed largely with several rather unearthly colors that most humans wouldn't necessarily be able to detect, much less see, well enough in their respective lives. Inside this streak of light, there was a considerably large meteor-like spaceship of some sort. This streak of light dove into that cave, and came to rest on the floor of it not too long after that, in fact. When it did, several thousand beings of assorted unknown kinds, some humanoid and some not, soon disembarked from the aforementioned ship, and began setting themselves up as they saw fit in that cave. Led by their Emperor and Empress, they began setting themselves up, in hopes of using the cave as a base for them to operate out of in their quest to take over Earth, just like they had done with many other similar enough planets before in their lives, by the way.

It wasn't too much longer, then, before they began to scope out the area of Angel Grove. Or at least those of them who were most like humans in their actual appearances, for all the obvious reasons, of course. There were many others from their current invasion group who couldn't actively show themselves at the present time, though, for they weren't sufficiently humanoid in their lives, just the same.

Little did they yet know that their attempt to take over Earth wasn't going to be without at least some opposition, if not a lot of it. But they still began preparing to try to do that, in the hopes that they could eventually subjugate this world just like they'd been known to subjugate at least 200 or so other planets they'd come across in the last 30 or so Terran years. At least in terms of their society being able to subjugate those other planets well enough, anyway.

They would have to deal not only with the citizens of Earth, but also with certain others that'd have certain superpowers of their own. Whether they were actually from Earth or not, that would still be the case, just the same. And it might not be all that easy for them to take over Earth, even if they'd actually prefer otherwise, of course.

So they all quickly began setting themselves up in that large cave, and soon wondered just how soon they would be able to begin taking over Earth to at least some degree, if not totally. They all hoped that they'd be able to start doing that very soon, in fact. But that was yet to be seen, if it ever would be, obviously enough

* * *

So concludes the Prologue of Book One of this brand-new story series. If you people happen like what you see of it so far well enough, then you know what to do. Any and all constructive comments will still be welcomed, of course. Flames will be ignored, just so you know. That is all. Clovidequano Dovatha out. 


End file.
